Bookman and Successor’s Celebration
by Timcanpy
Summary: A tiny collection only two stories... about the Bookman and Lavi’s birthday since I found it strange for both to be August… and yet so very close... Story is re-edited! Haa!
1. Bookman

_**Bookman and Successor's Celebration.**_

_A two-shot story about the Bookman's and Lavi's birthday since I found it strange for both to be August… also I do not own D. Gray-Man  
_

* * *

"Allen, can you help me?" Lavi, a boy with an eye patch attached to his right eye whispered those words to a cursed boy.

"What is it this time? It better be good because I don't want to mess with Kanda anymore. Well… only when he approaches to me first…" Allen said as he closed a book that he was studying.

"Well… it's almost Old Panda's birthday and… I don't know what to give him…" Lavi opened his book as if he was pretending to read his book.

"Really? You Bookmen can keep your birthdays?" Allen said surprisingly.

"Yeah… we only give up emotions and name. I'm not sure about the others though…"

"Well in any case… I'll ask him what he wants."

"Okay, but make sure don't include my name okay?" Lavi closed his book and glanced at Allen.

"Sure… but you owe me!" Allen stood up and left the library.

"Okay!" Lavi smiled, and then opened the book Allen was studying. Lavi broke a sweat. _'Fool an Idiot?' _Most likely that was for Kanda. Anyone can fool an idiot, but this is for pros… Lavi closed the book and read another book nearby. _'Poker?!' _Lavi dropped the book. _'Is this kid okay?!' _

--

Allen checked the cafeteria, but Bookman wasn't there.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Jerry, the chef asked.

"Oh um… I was looking for Bookman because I want to ask him something."

"Oh he went to Komu-tan's office."

"Oh I see… thanks Jerry!" Allen walked off and heads to Komui's office.

"I wonder what's the urgent…" Jerry thought out loud, but he decided to ignore it and went back to work.

--

Allen knocked on a door and slowly opened it. "Komui, is Bookman here?"

"Well yes. We were just talking about stuff." Komui, a Chinese man in his late 20's said. He sat in front of a desk that is paper loaded.

On the sofa sat Bookman.

"Oh Bookman may I ask you something?"

"Feel free." Bookman is an elder man. He is already in his late 80's. He had make-up on his eyes that makes himself panda looking.

"Well… I was wondering what do you like."

"Hm?"

"Well… Lenalee and I were wondering about that, so I thought I would ask…"

"And what were you and Lenalee doing?" Komui sent vengeful glared to Allen.

"Eh… we were just talking! Nothing else!" Allen moved his hands uncontrollably.

"Really?" Komui moved one of his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Allen nodded numerous times.

"Okay continue on with your story!" Komui smiled as if it never happened.

"…"

"Pudding." Bookman said.

"Huh?" Allen and Komui turned towards the direction of Bookman.

"Pudding is what I like."

"Pudding?"

"Yes."

"Um… is that all?" Allen asked.

"Not what I know of."

"Okay. Well… thanks for the info! Bye!" Allen slightly bowed and left.

"Strange child indeed." Bookman said as he watched the albino child leave.

"Yes…" Komui said as he thought.

--

Allen opened the library door. "Lavi?" No response. "Lavi?" Allen repeated as he stepped deeper into the library room. He headed to the table where he last sat, and found Lavi sleeping. "Hey, Lavi wake up!" Allen poked Lavi with his deformed arm, but no effect. "… Lavi!!!" Allen silently shouted through Lavi's ears.

Lavi jolted up. "Wha? Uh? What? Oh it's just you Allen… How did it go?" Lavi said sleepily.

"Pudding." Allen said.

"Pudding?"

"Yes. Pudding."

Both were silent, but Lavi broke the silence by laughing out loud. He laughed so far that it disturbed most people in the library.

"Hey! Some people are trying to study!! Shut up!!" One person said.

"Sorry!" Allen said. "Come on Lavi; let's go somewhere that won't disturb people…" Allen dragged Lavi out of the library.

When they reached to somewhere that won't disturb people, Allen immediately stopped, and both exchanged glances.

Lavi then resumed on laughing, and he laughed so hard that he rolled on the dusty, cold floor.

"Lavi…" Allen said dully.

Laughing for Lavi.

"Lavi…" Allen repeated, but Lavi still continued to laugh. "Lavi!" Allen shouted louder for Lavi to hear, but failed.

Lavi laughed as if he was crazy.

"Lavi!!!!" Allen shouted louder for the entire hall to hear.

Lavi slowly stopped laughing, and tried not to laugh anymore. "Yeah?"

"Um… Bookman is coming…"

Both saw Bookman passing by.

"Hey Old Panda!!" Lavi waved carelessly at Bookman.

Bookman noticed them, and suddenly charged towards Lavi… then he hit him on the head with his powerful panda claw.

"Old Panda… that hurts…" Lavi shed tears as he held onto his head.

Again, he got hit on the head, but this time it's the opposite direction.

"Bookman, are you done talking to Komui?" Allen asked as he turned to Lavi's direction to Bookman's direction.

"Of course. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, well okay… I'll go talk to Komui. See ya!" Allen waved good-bye and left.

"Wait Allen! I want to go too…" Lavi sadly said.

"You stay with me! Right now I want you to look at something for me." Bookman said.

"Yes sir…" Lavi said depressingly.

--

"Komui?" Allen opened the door and entered slowly.

"Oh Allen! Perfect timing!" A Chinese girl was sitting on the sofa. She is the sibling of Komui Lee, and she is a year older than Allen or about.

"Lenalee!" Allen noticed Lenalee.

"Allen… Lenalee said she never talked to you about what Bookman likes… are you lying to me?" Komui lurked out of the heavy stacked papers, but he managed to make a path to see what's in front of him.

"Eh… I'm sorry Komui! I lied because it's almost Bookman's birthday! Lavi told me not to mention anything about him so I have to put a lame excuse!" Allen leaned his body and stood up straight.

"Oh I see…You wanted to do something nice, huh?" Lenalee said.

"No… that was Lavi…" Allen tried to avoid looking through the eye.

"Oh… Lavi huh…"

"Yeah… So I was thinking if we should set up a party… Can we?" Allen peeked to see Komui.

"Sure! I think it'll be fun!" Komui said as he jumped out of his spot.

His real purpose: Not work.

"Okay. Lenalee can you distract Bookman from not entering the cafeteria?" Allen said.

"Sure." Lenalee said.

"Komui, feel free to do whatever, but don't let Bookman know."

"Okay! Bookman's-Birthday-Operation starting now" Komui said.

--

_The next day…_

Bookman was heading to the cafeteria until he saw Lenalee.

"Ah Bookman! Are you heading to the cafeteria?" Lenalee asked.

"Well yes… why?" Bookman said.

"Don't go!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Why?" Bookman said suspiciously.

"Well… um… uh… um… Jerry-san has problems! He found a rat running around the place in his kitchen! He told everyone not to enter!"

"Oh… well okay. I guess I should be heading to the library…" Bookman turned around and left.

Lenalee sighed in relief.

"Is Bookman gone?" Allen peeked out of the door way from the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Lenalee smiled as she turned to face Allen.

"Okay good. We're almost done. By the way, where's Lavi?" Allen asked.

"He should be in his room. Probably sleeping."

"Better wake him…" Allen hurried to Lavi's room.

--

"Lavi!" Allen banged on Lavi's door.

Lavi slowly opened the door, and sleepily said, "Hm?"

"Hurry up and brush your teeth! We need you to do something!" Allen tried to force Lavi out the room, but no movement towards Lavi.

"Too tired…" Lavi scratched the back of his red, messy hair, and then tried to push Allen away from him.

"Wait, Lavi! It's almost 10 in the morning! You have to stay awake!"

"Why?"

"Because a girl is waiting for you in the cafeteria!"

When Lavi heard those words, he immediately woke up completely, and ran out the door while wearing his pajamas.

"… At least that woke him…" Allen went into Lavi's room, and grabbed Lavi's uniform, and then walked out the door.

--

Allen reached to the bathroom and noticed Lavi standing there, doing nothing.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"I… I don't know. How did I get here?" Lavi started to form "Panda eyes" on his left eye. It is hard to see the other because of the eye patch he wore.

"Hm… I wonder the same. I bought you a change of cloths by the way." Allen placed his clothes onto the counter where Lavi stood.

"Thanks, Allen." Lavi smiled.

"Your welcome. If you are done, head to the cafeteria without letting Bookman know."

"Sure." Lavi started brushing his teeth.

--

Lavi reached to the entrance of the cafeteria and noticed Lenalee standing there doing nothing.

"Oh Lavi! Did Allen talk to you?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah. He told me to go to the cafeteria." Lavi scratch the back of his redhead.

"Well go on in. Oh but no one followed you, right?"

"No. Why?" Lavi said confusedly.

"Just making sure." It was most definitely hard to read Lenalee. Even through the eye.

"…" Lavi entered the cafeteria and noticed people working. "Um… wrong room…" Lavi was about to turn around until he heard a familiar voice.

"Lavi!" Allen ran towards Lavi. "Glad you are here!"

"Allen… I didn't mean to do something _this_ big."

"Yeah but we are family, right?" Allen grinned.

"…"

"Lenalee told me that." Allen laughed.

"Thought so." Lavi said dully.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Allen frowned.

"Nothing. But you know, I did say I wanted to give him something, not celebrate…"

"Oh… well… celebrating is better than giving something to someone, right?"

"I guess…"

"I beat Bookman will be happy when he sees this!" Allen's eyes gleamed.

"Allen… since when you are interested in this?"

"I have no idea! But hey, you should make your own pudding! I had Jerry's approval, and it took me a lot of tries! So be grateful!"

"Why?"

"Bookman said he likes pudding!"

Lavi and Allen were quiet.

Later, Lavi cracked up.

"…"'_I knew _he _would laugh…' _Allen thought.

Lavi rolled on the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Are you done yet, Lavi?"

Lavi slowly stopped laughing and said, "Yeah…" Lavi stood up, wiping off the tears on his eyes with his finger, and did his best to not laugh.

"You should bake the pudding."

"Why?"

"It's your idea, Lavi!" Allen shouted.

Some people were staring at them and shouted, "Yeah!"

"So you better be grateful!" Allen continued.

"Yeah!" The people repeated.

"… Fine…" Lavi grumbled.

"Don't worry Lavi, Jerry will help you out!" Allen grinned.

"…"

"Oi Moyashi… what are you doing?" A familiar raven haired boy (who is close to the same age as Lavi) said angrily.

"Kanda, what are you doing here?" Allen exclaimed.

"Che… why do you even care?" Kanda replied.

"I was just wondering." Sparks were sent flying towards each other, but never made it to reach to the person.

"Whatever… I'm leaving." Kanda turned around and left.

"Kanda, where are you going?" Allen asked.

"To a place where you can't find moyashis!" Kanda shouted, and now he was completely out of the sight.

"It's Allen to you! Meanie…" Allen turned around and went back to work.

--

"Bookman!" Allen sprang out of the water, which surprised Bookman.

"Why are you being so loud during the night?" Bookman complained. "And don't do that again…"

"I'm sorry, but can you go to the cafeteria later… after you done bathing?" Allen said.

"Hm… it better be good."

"Okay thanks! See ya there!" Allen got out of the water and left.

"Hm… strange kid indeed…" Bookman sank down a little, and he did not notice Allen tripping on soap…

--

Bookman reached to the entrance of the cafeteria and noticed Allen waiting.

"Glad you can make it Bookman! Please enter the cafeteria!" Allen smiled.

"…" Bookman did and noticed a big banner saying: "Happy Birthday Bookman!" and a stupid drawing of Bookman with pudding…

"Happy birthday, Bookman!" Everyone in the room cheered.

"…" Bookman did not seem surprised.

"Bookman, today is your birthday, right?" Allen said behind Bookman.

"Of course it is. How did you know?" Bookman said.

"Lavi told me. It was his idea to do this." Half lie.

"That idiot…"

"I'm right here!" Lavi said. He was holding a pudding. Yellow pudding in one hand, and brown at the other.

"What is that?" Bookman asked.

"Pudding." Lavi tried not to laugh.

"…" '_Why am I not surprised?' _Bookman thought.

"They were handmade, so be grateful!" Lavi placed the puddings on a table nearby.

"…" Bookman seemed irritated.

"Come on Bookman! Sit!" Allen slightly pushed Bookman forward.

Bookman did, though he did not want to. He sat down, picked up a spoon and took a tiny scoop of the brown pudding.

Everyone looked closely.

Bookman slowly took a bite off it and chewed.

Everyone waited for a response.

"…" Bookman took another scoop. This time it's a little bigger.

"He likes it…" Allen said.

"He likes it!" Lavi shouted.

Bookman threw silverware at Lavi and made a direct hit on the head.

[Please don't try this at home or any other place…]

"Idiot." Bookman continued eating it with new silverware.

Lavi slowly got up, and his head nearly bled to death. The color of the crimson liquid is darker than the color of his hair. Lavi laughed. "That's just his way of showing his happiness!" Lavi happily said.

Bookman threw another at him, and it hit Lavi's head again, but at a different location.

Everyone watched the scene with no excitement. They knew this routine pretty well.

Bookman nearly finished the brown pudding. Next, he shall try the yellow pudding. He couldn't tell the flavor. Banana or lemon?

He scooped the tiniest piece he can make and took a bite, and then froze. He broke many sweats as much as possible.

"Bookman? What's wrong? You don't look so good." Allen tried to take a good look at his face.

Indeed he doesn't look so well.

"Jerry… you made this… what… flavor was this?" Lavi asked. He looked pale.

"Hm? Oh it's banana. I had a lot of bananas so I added that. Why you asked?" Jerry said.

"Bookman doesn't like bananas!!!" Lavi started panicking. The others did too.

"Bookman hang in there!" Everyone cried out, but Bookman did not respond.

Some people were idiot enough to run around crazy…

--

_Couple hours later in the infirmary…_

Bookman finally felt a little better, and was at his old self.

"Are you okay, Bookman?" Allen asked. He and Lenalee sat next to Bookman's bed.

"Yes." Bookman said.

"I'm so sorry for not saying what flavor you wanted!" Allen said.

"It's okay. Did you make the puddings?" Bookman did not look at them. Instead, he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Lavi and Jerry, but I wasn't there to witness." Allen said.

Lenalee nodded.

"… The idiot?" Bookman turned his head to stare at the two.

"Yes." Allen and Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"He should know by now I don't like bananas…"

"… Don't tell us that." Allen and Lenalee said.

"Where's that idiot?"

"Here…" Lavi said. He sounded as scared as a little, frightened child.

"You idiot!" Bookman hit Lavi on the head with his ferocious panda claws.

"Ow!! That hurts Old Panda!" Hit again.

"Hurts?! You nearly killed me!"

"I didn't make the banana! It was Jerry! He said there were a lot of bananas in his kitchen, so he made banana pudding instead!"

"You were suppose to ask him way before this occurred!" Bookman began to cool down.

"I'm sorry…" Lavi shed tears.

"You idiot. You don't have to throw a party." Bookman said.

"That was Allen's idea. I just wanted to give you something. In which you ate about half of it…" Lavi said.

"…" Bookman glared at Allen.

"Eh… I tried to mention that, but I was in a hurry because…" Allen broke a sweat as he tried to avoid looking into the eyes.

"Moyashi!!!!" Allen jolted up. Kanda, holding his Mugen in his possession with an angry expression was at the exit of the infirmary.

"That's my cue…" Allen whispered softly.

"I'm going to kill you for placing disgusting girly shit on my bed!!" Kanda pointed Mugen at Allen, and then charged at him, but the head nurse, Matron stopped Kanda immediately, and it was that simple by grabbing the back of Kanda's shirt.

"I will not allow fighting in _my_ infirmary! If you want to fight, fight some where else! But I'm expecting fewer injuries!" Matron said as she let go of Kanda.

"Che…" Kanda dragged Allen out of the room.

"Help me…" Allen tried to reach out to someone, but no one bothered helping, since they don't want to mess with an angry Kanda. Therefore, they left the infirmary _'peacefully'_.

"Um… let's wrap this up…" Lenalee left. She wanted to watch the fight.

"I agree." Lavi tried to escape.

"Hold it." Bookman said.

"Eh…"

"… I'll forgive you this time, but only once!"

Lavi slightly smiled and said, "Do you want to watch the fight?"

"Hmph… something that immature?"

"Heh… it's better than staying here!" Lavi laughed.

"Good point…"

"Come on; let's go get front row seats!" Lavi dragged Bookman out of the door, but Bookman hit him.

"I can drag myself idiot!"

Lavi laughed and said, "Yeah, but first I want to see Yuu-chan's room!" Lavi skipped to Kanda's room and when he reached to Kanda's room, he saw flowers, dolls, stuff animals, half eaten sweets and cheap jewelry. Lavi cracked up harder than the pudding liking.

Bookman tried not to laugh.

Under the blanket was a small banner saying, _'THE Girl."_

* * *

_Hahahaha… sorry if this story sucked… I was just celebrating August people's birthday. Bookman's birthday is today. In five days is Lavi's!!! Yay lol. Its true Bookman doesn't like bananas. It says at the novel, Reverse vol.2._

_As for the end, I think you can imagine that… _

_Next story is about Lavi's birthday! Coming up in five days! :P_


	2. Lavi Rabi

_**Successor**_

_Lavi's point of view. No pairings!I do not own either! Re-edited, so I added a few things. :P  
_

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm Lavi. That's my current name, but people usually call me Bookman Jr. Either name is fine because I gave up my real name to become a Bookman. I don't want to spoil why I became a Bookman. You'll have to wait for that moment in a couple of volumes. Somewhere in 12-14? Well whatever, right now, it's another boring day.

I haven't gotten any missions since that last boring mission. The other Exorcists are busy doing something. Every time I ask them what they are doing, they give out lies. Why would they do that? Have I done something wrong? Do they don't want me around? Well fine, so be it. I got a great plan for them! Including everyone in the Order! Even gramps is one of them!

(Sigh)… the Order is starting to feel like a ghost town…

Suddenly, Yuu-chan passed by! He was easy to tell by his long, crosscut hair. He's the only one (that I know of) with that kind of hair and probably the length too… It's so freakin' long! I really wonder when he will cut it…

"Yuu-chan!" I waved as if nothing happened.

"Oi! Don't call me that you damn rabbit!" Yuu shouted angrily.

I laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Can I ask you something?" I approached to him.

"Che. There's nothing to ask from me." Yuu looked away from me as he crossed his arms.

"Yes there is. What is everyone doing?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know? They never tell me a thing since I don't give a shit!" Kanda said and walked away.

… So Yuu isn't doing the Order's activity? I can understand why.

I decided to leave Yuu alone and continue walking.

I've walked for about two minutes and notice that moyashi kid approaching towards me… holding boxes of unknown stuff…

"Hey Allen!" I waved my arms into the air.

He noticed me and exclaimed, "L-Lavi?! What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk. What does it look like?" I chirped.

"Oh… um… I thought you were up to something…" He laughed as if he was hiding something. I know it.

"Uh huh… So what are those boxes for?" I asked.

"Oh these? I uh… I'm helping the science team move their dangerous stuff somewhere where Komui doesn't know." That really sounded like he is lying.

"Allen… do you mind if I help out?" I asked.

"Eh… no, no, it's fine! I really don't need company." He tried to get around me, but I blocked him.

"Allen, I know you are hiding something from me, so spill it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"… Can you… wait for my answer in two days?" I could feel Allen's frown from behind those boxes.

"What?"

"I… I wanted to…" He was about to say something, but ran off. Luckily, he did not trip or run over other people and objects… in my view…

What was he about to say…? I wonder…

I turned to the opposite direction from Allen and continued walking.

Everyone is still busy except me.

… This is truly bugging me! I'm going to the library!!!

Yet the library is dead silent.

Usually I would hear slight chattering, but I didn't.

I feel so lonely…

I've read about 20 books, and I fell asleep.

I was asleep until I heard noises. I mean voices.

"Oh. Lavi is asleep. Should I wake him?" A male voice spoke.

"No it's okay. Though… we were about to ask him _that_…" A female said.

_That_? What are they talking about?

The male sighed and said, "I guess we'll ask him later." Then both left.

That bothered me for a moment, but I was surely asleep.

--

When I woke up, I was still in the library, and it was still dead silent.

I got up and head to the restroom.

When I reached to the restroom, Allen came out looking refreshed.

"Tim, let's finish that thing before tomorrow starts!" Allen was talking to Timcanpy, the golden golem. That's his golem given by his general as a guide, or so I heard.

Timcanpy flapped its wings as a response.

Allen noticed me. "Good morning, Lavi!"

"Good… morning, Allen." He pretended nothing happened yesterday.

"… Hey Lavi. Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure…"

"… If the Order gave you something, what would you like?"

"…" I thought. "Anything is fine as long as it is a high effort."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay then. I gotta go back to work, see ya!" Allen runs off, and ran into people.

Moreover, I really wanted to know what that was all about.

--

As soon as I walked out of the restroom, the science team ran pass me, which I got freaked out.

Later, Allen passed by, but he was actually running after them.

"Wait! You took the wrong box!" He shouted as he ran as fast as he can.

"…" I was speechless. Just what are they doing?

I have no idea, but I would **love** it check it out. Therefore, I followed them.

When they reached to a dead end, I caught up to them.

"No! You took something from me!" Allen shouted.

"No we didn't! I remember this box was ours!" The science team shouted back. Don't worry, they aren't mad or anything.

"I used that box because there weren't any other boxes!"

"…"

"My stuff is in there and I really need to finish something!"

"You still didn't finish it?"

"I'm making this myself (With a little help from Tim…) and it's hard it make it!"

"… Okay fine. Make sure you give up back the box okay?" One said.

"'Kay!" Allen ran to the opposite direction of the dead end with a medium sized box and noticed me coming. "Eh Lavi?!"

"Lavi?!" The science team repeated. They sounded shock.

"Eh… Eh… W-What are you doing here?!" Allen said as he panicked.

"Checking out what you guys are up to." I smiled.

"N-nothing!" Allen and the science team said. They sounded tense.

"Really?"

"Yes!" They nodded. By the way, the science team came out of the dead end.

"I heard you guys were fighting over a box." I said suspiciously. I even made a face to match with the words.

"Eh… I… I gotta work! Bye!" Allen tried to make his escape, but failed since I held the back of his shirt.

"I'm not done yet." I said brightly.

The science team looked as if they were about to say, "Uh-oh." or "Did he found out?" I knew it they are up to something.

"L-L-L-L-Lavi!! This must be a misunderstanding!" Allen said. He must be scared of something…

"Hm? A misunderstanding? I don't understand, but do you mind telling me what's inside the box?"

"No!" Allen held the box as tight as he could.

"Why?! You really are hiding something from me!" I shouted.

"Because it was suppose to be-" He as interrupted by Tim.

Timcanpy used his tail to cover his mouth.

He shook his head as if he was saying, "Don't spill it!"

"…" Allen shook my grip and ran off. Timcanpy followed.

The science team was silent.

"Did you guys saw what was inside the box?" I asked the science team.

"No!" The science team immediately said.

"… Oh really?" I looked at them suspiciously.

"Really!"

"… From the sound of it, you really are lying." I smiled.

"… Okay we'll talk!"

"That's more like it!"

"The box… it's just stuff Allen is recently making. We're not sure what he is making!" Reever said. He's the section chief.

"… For what?" I crossed my arms.

"… We promised not to say it until tomorrow." They looked away.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" I asked.

"… You don't really know? Or have you forgotten?" Johnny asked.

"No. What about it?" I said.

"…" They exchange glances. "You'll know. Soon."

"Ahh… What is up with you guys keeping secrets from me?!" I cried out.

"… Lavi… can you at least wait for tomorrow?" Reever said.

"But I don't want to wait for that long!" I pouted in disappointment.

The science team laughed… at me! "Lavi, you really do act like a child!"

…A child? Ha! That doesn't compare to Yuu! He acts more like a child… when Allen is around him…

"Don't worry Lavi! You'll get your chance!" They patted my shoulder and left.

I was alone… again. I sighed in boredom and walked back to the library.

--

I flipped into random pages on this one book. All it talked about is secrets. A boy's friend kept a deep secret from him as if he was betraying him. He was a fool that he got angry with his friend and ran off somewhere dangerous. His friend ran to catch up to him. When he caught up to him, he told him the truth. He was trying to surprise to him with a gift. He forgives his friend and suddenly the place started to collapse since it was an old building. Later, the rescue team saved them and had a happy conclusion.

I thought about it, and I really have no feelings for that story, so I place the book back to its shelf, and took out another book off the shelf. History of a random country. I know all its facts already and I know its language too. Therefore, I put it back into the shelf, and took out another book again.

_Unforgiving Gift. _It felt related to the other story I read, but I'm going to read it anyway…

--

In the end, a female died to save her friend. Her gift was the thing her friend loved, a rare diamond. They did have a fight too. It's always about a fight. That's how foolish a human is. They should just go out and say it! Allen should, too.

All these thoughts are making me so… irritated! I forced the book back to the shelf, and grabbed a book that is unrelated to these stories.

This time it was about food. Allen would love this…

I have no idea why would I think about the people in the Order. I am the Bookman's successor! I should not think about these emotions! That is against the rules! I will not let emotions take over!

"Lavi? What kind of food are you interested in?" A female voice spoke out.

I jumped out of my seat and found Lenalee beside me. I didn't even hear her come in!

"L-Lenalee?! What are you doing here, and don't scare me like that!" I said.

Lenalee chuckled, "Sorry about that. I was just checking up on you."

"Oh…" I scratched the back of my head.

"You sure are bored are you?"

"Yeah… I got nothing to do, but read. Everyone else is doing something without me…" I closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"I see…"

"What about you? Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah, but I'm taking a break." She smiled.

"I see… Are you… are you doing the same activity everyone else is doing?" I asked.

"… You can put it that way…" Lenalee wondered her eyes around the quiet, organized library.

"Oh…"

"Why you asked?"

"Just wondering…" We both took a seat on a soft sofa nearby.

"Lavi, do you mind coming to the cafeteria tomorrow at 5 PM sharp?" She said it pretty fast, but I caught it all.

"…Sure… why?"

"You'll see!" She smiled. Her smiles are always attractive. Why do they have to be attractive? Even at sister-complex guards it!! Therefore, I'm trying my best not to like it.

"Well okay." I said dully.

"By the way Lavi, do you like cakes?" She asked.

"… As long as it is good."

"I see. Well, I must go back to work! See ya!" Lenalee waved her hands and bids me farewell. I waved back and slightly smiled.

I relaxed on the couch and thought what to do next. I've read everything in this enormous library, so nothing interesting.

I guess I will take a walk around the Order. I got up and left the library.

Whenever I reach to the cafeteria, they forbid me to enter. When I felt hungry, I have to ask someone to get it for me.

Whenever I reach to the science section, they too forbid me to enter.

Whenever I reach to the training room, Yuu would throw stuff at me… because I was teasing him… I also ruined his meditation…

Whenever I went to Komui's office, he would kick me right away. I asked him if I could go to a mission.

When I asked that, he immediately said, "Of course!"

Finally out of my boredom! I think.

"Go take a scroll around town and don't bother anyone in the Order. Here, I'll hand you money." Komui did and shut me out.

"What… am I suppose to do exactly over there?" I said.

"Have fun there!" Then I heard a loud thud and sparks…

I sighed in disappointment and left.

--

I reached to town and did not find anything interesting.

There's nothing fun here at all…

I know there isn't akuma here, so neh…

Nothing amusing. Nothing good to watch.

However…

I heard someone calling for help. "Help! A thief robbed me!"

I quickly ran to aid the owner of the voice and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you are going brat!" The man said and quickly ran.

"Somebody stop him!" The person cried for help.

I thought and noticed the man was surely in the hurry, so I know he has to be the thief. I chased after the thief as quickly as I can.

The man noticed I was chasing him, so he tried to run faster, but I caught up to him in no time, and I realized he was a real slowpoke!

"Can I have something that doesn't belong to you?" I said as we continued to run.

"Heh… it's not even yours!"

"Well, I'm helping the lady!" I smiled.

"… I think it's best to say good-bye, Exorcist." He said as he threw ice shards at me, but I dodged it right in time.

"Not bad… akuma!" I smirked.

He laughed and changed into a level two akuma. He's more of an ice structure akuma.

I took out my hammer and made it grow. I don't need to call out for it to change its growth. I just say that for fun!

Since no one was around, I can fight him without any problems. "This would finish you in one blow." Ten seals surrounded me. There were ten in total. "Hi ban!" Meaning _fire seal_ in Japanese. I hit a seal that was read _'fire' _as a kanji character (it was stuck on my hammer), and I hit it on the ground. Out came a fire serpent aiming for the akuma. He immediately burned to death and disappeared along with the serpent. The item he robbed, which was a purse, dropped down undamaged.

I guess he was formally a thief before he died…

I picked up the bag and searched for the woman. When I found her, she gave me many thanks.

I continued to stroll around the town and noticed Allen running around the place. With Krorykins.

"Krory, not that one! Lavi wouldn't like that you know!" Allen shouted. Wait… what about me?

Krorykins looked like he was apologizing to him and continued running around the place.

I decided to stalk them and wonder what they are doing.

"Stop Krory!! That's fake!" Allen quickly dragged Krorykins away from the shop.

"Krory!!! Lavi doesn't like those!" They immediately left. When I had a closer look at the thing they were looking at… I found wasabi…

Wasabi… wasabi… wasabi… that word echoed through my head.

What? Some of you don't know what a wasabi is?! You got to be kidding?!

Wasabi has an extremely strong flavor! Meaning, it's soooooooooooooooooooooo spicy!!!

(AN: For more information, use Wikipedia.)

A-anyway, I immediately ran out to hide from the wasabi.

To tell you the truth, I really don't like strong flavors… (A/N: Guessing.)

I quickly recovered and tried to follow Allen and Krorykins.

I noticed they came out of a store and have a little chatter. I couldn't hear much of it, but the best I could hear were "Go.", "check out", "nice", and "order". Checkout what? Order? I wanted to know, so I continued to follow them.

They went inside a fabric shop. Really, what business do they have in the fabric store?

I waited for them to come out for five minutes.

When those five minutes were killed, Allen came out and fell.

"Please miss! I do apologize for being… whatever you said."

"But you look so cute!" A woman with golden hair came out of the door. Either Allen doesn't understand the word "cute" or he doesn't understand French.

"Eh, please miss I'm in a hurry! Please let me go!!" The woman held onto Allen and tried to drag him back to the shop.

"But your clothes are very unique! Where did you get those?" She continued to speak French. It seems she understood English, but I'm pretty sure Allen doesn't understand her.

"Krory! Help me!!!" Allen cried. (As in calling out for someone.)

"I'm sorry miss, but can you please let him go? We are in a hurry. Do you mind letting him go?" Krory said. I tried my best not laugh, but… I end up laughing. Really, is that the best he got!!!

"No!" The woman hugged Allen harder, which caused Allen not to breathe.

I wish I could help Allen, but…

A-Anyways, the woman continued to pull Allen back into the shop as Allen continued to drag himself out of the shop. People around the area were wondering what they were doing.

"It'll only just be few minutes! I promise!" The woman said.

"Okay! Okay!! Thirty minutes and I'm off, okay?" Allen said.

"Okay!" The woman smiled.

Well what do you know, Allen actually understood French! However, I don't think he understood the French word 'cute'…

They went inside and I never saw them again…

Psych!

I did! They came out **one hour later**! Can't you believe that?! The door opened and they came out the door.

"Come by anytime! Good-bye now!" She closed the door and continued watching them from the window.

"That lady was so nice…" Krorykins said.

"Yeah…" Allen said. "Ahhhh! I can't believe she dressed me up with those weird looking clothes!" He said as he rubbed his head with this hand, and they continued walking. "But at least she isn't scared of my left arm…" Allen looked up at the sky as Krorykins nodded.

Krorykins said something else to make him feel better, but I couldn't hear him quite well…

Now that was over, I noticed the sun is setting, so soon it will be dark. I also notice something on the ground where Allen and Krorykins were last. A box looked unused.

I quickly picked it up before anyone could and opened it carefully. Headband, tag, tissue paper and bow. I read the tag to see if it has some info in it and I notice it was for… me? What for?

Later than I expected, Allen and Krorykins came back and were shocked I was here.

"L-Lavi!?" Allen and Krorykins shouted.

I couldn't speak and turned my head to see them.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Allen said shaking.

"Komui said it's best for me to take a walk around town, so that I wouldn't bother anyone in the Order. What are you doing in town, Allen, Krorykins?" I said.

"G-getting some supplies!" Allen shuttered.

"No, it looks like you were trying to give me something." I said dully.

"Eh… yeah well… that was something else… you know… a souvenir!" I can see Allen sweating too much…

"Really?"

"Yes! Can I please have that back!?"

"… But aren't you going to give this to me?" I asked.

"Eh… um… I… I… I want to give that to you tomorrow! And do you even remember what tomorrow is?" Allen asked curiously.

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow will be August 10…

"No. Don't quite remember…" I replied.

"Oh…"

"But tell me anyway." I smiled.

Allen was silent for a while, and finally spoke. "I'm sorry Lavi… You'll know tomorrow." He quickly snatched the box from me and ran off. Krorykins tried to follow him, but tripped…

I came up to Krorykins to help him. "Krorykins! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yes…" He replied.

"Come on Krorykins, let's go back home."

He agreed and we left back to the Order.

I was silent from then on. What is going on in Allen's head?

--

When we came back from the Order, everyone was running all over the place.

"…" I couldn't find the right words to say about this…

"… Please excuse me Lavi, I got business to attend." Krorykins said and left.

I sighed and head to my room to sleep.

Couple of hours later, I heard voices coming from the door.

"Allen are you sure you are okay?" that sounded like Lenalee.

"Yeah… ow…" Allen? Wonder what happened. I got up to get closer to the door and listened more of their conversation.

Lenalee chuckled. "To get raided by shop owners and women sure are tiresome." Women?

"I know… most women ask about Master… I do remember some of them… and those shop owners… all I said was I wanted a good gift for Lavi…"

"And then?"

"They attacked me with discounts… Most took me as a girl or an old man…"

Another gift?

Lenalee chuckled again. "Wow Allen, you sure are popular."

"… I don't want to talk about this anymore…"

"Well okay. Good night, Allen."

"Night."

It was quiet for a while. I was about to go back to bed until Allen said…

"Tim… do you think tomorrow will turn out okay?"

No reply from my view.

"I hope so… I don't want Lavi to get mad at me… I'm trying my best not to tell him… and I can't believe he forgot about that day even thought it comes once a year…"

I can remember dates, and I don't pay attention to my background.

Allen yawned. "Well come on Tim, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we need to set up the stuff…"

He walked away and everything was silent.

I quietly went back to bed and slept.

Tomorrow… at 5 PM sharp… in the cafeteria, which I am not allowed to enter… 'Til tomorrow…

Slowly and silently, I drifted off to sleep.

--

Skipping the boring scenes…

Thirty minutes until five…

It takes about 10 minutes until I reach to the cafeteria.

I guess I should kill time by reading the newspaper…

--

Twenty minutes later…

I got up, stretched and walked out of the library.

I reached to the cafeteria and notice Lenalee waiting.

"Just in time Lavi!" Lenalee smiled.

We entered the cafeteria and I found something surprising.

It was actually a surprise party for my birthday.

"Surprise!" They said.

Really, I cared less about the date of my birth. I always paid attention to world's history. Not my history.

I was so speechless.

"Lavi, you really forgotten your birthday, haven't you?" Lenalee asked.

"…"

"Baka." Bookman said.

"Eh… Old Panda?!" Whenever I say that, I get hit on the head with his panda claws…

"Lavi, we prepared this for you because we wanted to do something special for you." Lenalee said.

"…" I couldn't put the sentence to the right words.

"Lavi, we all tried not to tell you… because this was supposed to be a surprise… but you keep interfering…" Allen said out of nowhere.

"You didn't include Yuu-chan?" I asked.

"BaKanda? Ha! We all know he would care less about this!" Allen said smirking.

"Shut up Moyashi!" Yuu was far away from the party, eating soba.

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, BaKanda!" Allen said coolly.

"Shut up Moyashi! Go back to your pathetic party!" Yuu hissed.

"Okay!" he turned around to face me.

"Lavi, I wanted to give this to you, even though you already knew about it." Allen handed me the same box from yesterday. I opened it slowly and saw the headband, but added with more details. There was a group of people in a shape of the people in the Order. They were holding hands, and the faces are really funny! Yuu looked hilarious! His face looked angry in a funny way! Surely Allen couldn't meet **everyone** in the Order, so I think he summarized them all by putting a Finder in a white coat and labeled them 'F' and people who worked in the Science Department as 'S' with science coats and black pants. I can see that.

"T-thanks Allen…" I actually kind of liked it, but I don't want to wear it because I don't want it torn during battle. Allen did say it was his high effort…

Everyone brightened and started handing me presents.

We all enjoyed the party.

The cake Lenalee baked was delicious! It was split with vanilla and chocolate.

Allen and Yuu got into another fight, so they fought and we made our bet to see who might win. It ended up a tie… again…

We did random activities. Most were Komui's ideas. They were crazy…

Finally, the party ended and everyone was on the ground, sleeping. Most were full, drunk, and tired.

Actually… Allen and Yuu are still at it…

Next time, I won't forget my birthday, so that I can understand what is going on…

I am going to sleep now, good-bye now!


End file.
